Twilight: La leyenda continúa
by Llink
Summary: Link y Midna finalmente terminan la aventura de los dos mundos , pero lo que no saben es si la aventura termina o comienza , ¿podra Zelda ayudarles esta vez?
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es el primer fic que escribo, me gusta más leer que escribir, pero casi no hay fics en español y desde hace tiempo quería escribir uno sobre mis personajes favoritos del LoZ TP Link/Midna, y como los leo en inglés , me inspiré más para escribirlo.

También me inspiró el saber del próximo juego de Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword que acaban de anunciar en el pasado E3 y que se saldrá el próximo año y yo esperanzado de que saliera en este xD y aunque quisiera que saliera de nuevo Midna , bueno somos muchos lo que queremos que la vuelvan a poner o sacar su propio juego como el personaje de Tingle que salió en LoZWW , si me parecía muy pronto para una secuela, aunque el sr Eiji Aunoma ya dijo que si los fans lo piden… la traerán de regreso.

Espero les guste y les agradezco sus comentarios y sugerencias .

Aclaración: The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, (si así fuera el final del juego sería otro) .

Otra nota : Empieza desde el punto de vista de Zelda

Era el fin.

La batalla había terminado.

La batalla que decidiría el futuro de dos mundos había concluido sin que nadie me lo contara o se escuchara a través de una leyenda, con mis propios ojos presencié como el mal se iba desvaneciendo al irse apagando el brillo de los ojos del portador de la trifuerza del poder.

Ganondorf era el nombre de este ser maligno que ambicionaba tener el poder, destruyendo todo lo que se encontrara a su paso ; y cada vez que retornaba tomaba acciones más violentas .

Giré mi cabeza hacia el lugar donde antes se encontraba mi castillo que fue reducido a escombros por la explosión , me preocupaba el que los aliados de Telma la encargada del bar se encontraran al momento del estallido.

Nunca imaginé que este pelea causaría tanta destrucción.

Pensé en mi gente la que vive en el área de la Ciudadela y que por la cercanía del castillo pudieran salir lastimados , pero descarté esa idea porque estaba segura de que aunque no fuera su mundo Midna no permitiría tal cosa.

Midna…

Al recordar a la princesa del crepúsculo no pude evitar mirar a donde momentos antes Ganondorf había hecho pedazos el casco que le cubría un ojo.

Justamente recordé el momento en que la conocí

Me encontraba encerrada en mi habitación, mirando hacia la ventana ; el único lugar que me permitía mirar el exterior y por el cual observaba impotente como se cubría de oscuridad el castillo.

Escuché un ligero sonido del abrir de una puerta, pero yo seguía absorta en mis pensamientos, así que no le di mucha importancia; lo más probable es que fuera el guardia que cada hora rondaba la torre.

-Así que tu eres del mundo de la luz ¿eh? – una extraña voz que no pertenecía al guardia me preguntó.

Intenté ver a través del espejo a quién pertenecía esa voz, pero no se reflejó ningún ser en la ventana.

Volteé y vi como una extraña y pequeña creatura muy distinta de los entes que atacaron el castillo me miraba fijamente.

Esta pequeña creatura al parecer era una chica, era de una piel azulada ; portaba un enorme casco que le cubría su ojo izquierdo, tenía el cabello naranja amarrado en una coleta y su ojo descubierto era de un color rojo.

-Sí- Fue lo único que me limite a decirle, después de todo no sabía cuales eran sus intenciones.

La habitante del Twilight entrecerró su único ojo visible.

–Ya veo, entonces si eres de la luz, aunque…- una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios, no parecía una sonrisa de alegría, más bien parecía de burla- Estoy sorprendida de saber que _**Zant**_ te haya dejado con vida – concluyó sosteniendo todavía la falsa sonrisa

Aunque si noté que al mencionar el nombre de Zant lo remarcó ; como si le tuviera desprecio .

- El que aún estés con vida , me dice que eres importante ;para llevar a cabo sus planes- esta vez el tono de la chica era menos burlón.

Bueno este fic es corto, la continuación si será más larga, por favor manden un review ;) gracias!


	2. La verdadera Midna

Hola después de eternidades aquí subo la otra parte no habia podido subirlo pero hace poco estaba jugando el Twilight y de nuevo quise continuar con la historia para así terminar el fic y aun después de subirlo, seguimos sin novedades sobre el lanzamiento del nuevo juego de Zelda jeje

**Dreignus** y **Hangye** gracias por sus comentarios espero sigan leyendo el fic y arriba los fans de Zelda .Siguiente continuación después de una eternidad… pero por fin la subo xD

Gracias** DxL-o-DxW** por tu comentario :D espero te siga gustando la historia

Disclaimer : Legend of Zelda no me pertenece , todos los derechos de Nintendo.

Nota : Aun empieza con Zelda hablando

Siguiente continuación después de una eternidad… pero por fin la subo xD

(**Continuación del Flashback**)

No sabía porque pero me dio la impresión de que no era enemiga la pequeña ,ya que al hablar con tanto desprecio del que se supone es el rey de su mundo, significaba que no estaba de acuerdo con él .

-"Soy la princesa de Hyrule mi nombre es Zelda" - hice una reverencia al presentarme.

-"¿La princesa?" - El ojo de la chica se abrió sorpresivamente.

-"Esto es peor de lo que me imaginaba "– Fue lo que comento sin importarle el que yo la escuchara.

Decidí que debía arriesgarme y pedir su ayuda después de todo se oponía su rey…

-"Dime pequeña, ¿me podrías decir cuales son las intenciones de tu mundo en el mio?"- pregunte seriamente.

"¿Cómo dices?"- Fue lo único que me respondió .

"Mira verás pequeña…."

Le conté como habían ingresado a mi palacio y que tuve que rendirme para salvar la vida de mi gente .

Todo el tiempo que le conté el relato, la pequeña pareció sorprendida.

-"Solo quiero saber que realmente tiene planeado tu rey hacer con…"- pero no termine de hablar por que la pequeña muy molesta me gritó - "¿Mi rey?- ¡ De ninguna manera yo lo considero tal cosa!"- exclamo muy molesta .

Además agregó algo importante al menos para mi.

"¡ Deja de decirme pequeña! ¡Mi nombre es Midna!"- solto no tan molesta como hace unos minutos.

(Así que se llama Midna me dije a mi misma , eso es una buena señal después de todo, soy la portadora de la trifuerza de la sabiduría.)

(**Fin del Flashback…**)

Recordé el momento en que la conocí y como no me equivoque al juzgar que ella era diferente a Zant aun y cuando pertenecieran al mismo mundo.

Nunca imaginé como acabaría esta batalla y como se sacrificaría por mi y por Link-

_Espera_… ¡Link!,,, ¡Me había olvidado que el héroe del tiempo se encontraba a mi lado!

Me encontraba tan absorta en mis recuerdos que me había olvidado de alguien muy importante .

El héroe del tiempo se encontraba a mi lado en el más profundo silencio posible, con la mirada vacía en la misma dirección ; donde quedaban los restos de la ornamenta de Midna.

El espadachín era un chico sencillo, amable y siempre dispuesto a ayudar sin dar un no por respuesta aun y cuando implicara un enorme reto para él.

Rara vez mostraba sus emociones, en especial las tristes porque la mayor parte del tiempo siempre enseñaba su gran sonrisa que indicaba a cualquiera que todo estaría bien.

Pero en ese momento, su semblante era otro , era lo opuesto a su forma de ser , nunca lo había visto así.

Pasaron minutos que parecieron eternos.

Minutos en los cuales de mi boca ni salió ni una palabra de aliento.

Link seguía con la mirada perdida.

Por más que abrí los labios , no logre articular palabras para expresarle a Link lo que sentía en ese momento. Quería decirle que no se preocupara que lo más seguro es que Midna se estaba escondiendo o quería sorprenderlo , pero que se encontraba bien.

Pero justo cuando me disponía nuevamente a animarlo, unas luces brillantes con halos dorados emergieron del mismo lugar donde teníamos fija la mirada.

Esas luces parecían ser los espíritus…que de repente dejaron de destellar.

Pero en ese mismo lugar ahora se veía algo que no estaba antes, eso que apareció era pequeño , unos colores naranja y azulado resaltaban de esa figura …¿acaso era Midna?

Iba a comentarle Link sobre esa figura pero antes de que hiciera un comentario vi como el espadachín empezó a correr hacia esa dirección.

No me dijo nada , solamente empezó a correr pero alcance a ver sus ojos y vi un brillo de esperanza.

Para ese momento yo sabía que Midna se encontraba en ese lugar, había sentido su presencia , por lo mismo no apresuré el paso.

Cuando por fin llegué a donde se encontraban no me sorprendí al ver a Midna en su verdadera forma .

Yo sabía cómo era su verdadera forma después de todo.

_Me sorprendieron ellos dos_ , sus reacciones no eran las de hace un rato. En especial la de Link .

No lo culpo, después de tanto convivir con Midna con su apariencia pequeña, y verla de repente en su forma verdadera era un cambio drástico para él y si a eso le agregamos que Midna es una princesa y que es muy linda pues… no era de extrañar su reacción.

-"¡Bienvenida Princesa Midna!" – fue lo primero que dije al acercarme para romper un poco la tensión que se sentía en ese momento.

- "Me da gusto saber que te encuentras bien Princesa y te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho por el reino de Hyrule" – hice una reverencia para mostrarle todo el respeto y aprecio que yo sentía por ella.

-"¡Princesa Zelda! ¡Gracias pero deja las formalidades!" - fue su respuesta inmediata típica de Midna .

-"¡Princesa Zelda!"- Escuché exclamar sorprendido a Link .

Al parecer el héroe del tiempo ya había recordado que yo me encontraba en ese lugar también.

"Discúlpeme Princesa por no esperarla"- dijo muy avergonzado mientras se acercaba a mi.- "De verdad no debí correr dejándola atrás pero es que estaba muy preocupado y bueno este… yo…"- el espadachín inclinó su cabeza a manera de disculpa.

-"No tienes porque sentirte mal Héroe del Tiempo, después de todo lo que has hecho por Hyrule yo soy la que debe sentirse mal por dejarte todo el trabajo"- le dije al momento en que yo inclinaba mi cabeza también.

El espadachín levantó su cabeza y pude notar como nuevamente tenía ese brillo en sus ojos y como se formaba su sonrisa natural .

-"Estoy muy agradecida tanto con la Princesa Midna como contigo Héroe del Tiempo"-de nueva cuenta hice una reverencia.

- "Zelda en serio deja las formalidades, estamos entre amigos ¿no?"- preguntó con su semblante de antes cuando era pequeña.

Me limite a sonreir en forma de respuesta por considerarme su amiga , era gratificante saber que me consideraba importante.

-"Y bien ,ahora¿qué haran amigos?"- fue lo primero que pude decir al ver que mis dos amigos no decían nada solo permanecían en silencio.

-"Que bueno que preguntas , aunque para serte sincera… no tengo nada en mente"- respondió de inmediato la princesa en un tono algo confuso.

Su respuesta fue inesperada , ya que por lo general Midna tenía planeado que hacer, como buena princesa.

El espadachín permanecía en silencio, aunque no era de asombrarse, ya que él era de pocas palabras.

-"Bueno que les parece si para empezar avisamos que todo esto acabo y festejemos apropiadamente "–

Ambos asintieron en silencio.

No estábamos muy lejos del castillo, pero no muy lejos pude divisar que se acercaban unos soldados .

No paso mucho tiempo cuando ya nos encontrábamos en la ciudadela.

Los ciudadanos estaban emocionados y conmocionados al saber que el castillo se encontraba en ruinas . Por lo que decidí que lo mejor era solo avisarles que la guerra había terminado, pero no consideré apropiado presentarles a los responsables de traer la paz en ese momento.

Todo lo hice por dos razones; la primera fue para que los ciudadanos se calmaran y lo asimilaran para que cuando les presentara a Midna no le tomaran represalias ni resentimiento al ser del mundo que supuestamente _casi_destruye el nuestro.

La segunda razón me pareció aun más importante y quería averiguarlo por mi cuenta.

Quería saber más de ellos.

Ya que terminé de dar el mensaje me retiré para acercarme al lado de mis dos amigos que me esperaban .

Desde que había terminado la batalla no hace menos de 24 horas había visto que las cosas entre ellos no eran iguales y quería saber a qué se debía, aunque una parte de mi intuía a que se debía.

-"Princesa su discurso estuvo genial"- comentó el alegre espadachín al haberme acercado completamente hacia ellos.

- "Opino lo mismo"- me dijo Midna , pero su tono de voz no era el habitual, me pareció que era triste su tono.

- "Gracias, pero recuerden que nos aguarda la cena"- comente para animar el ambiente.

Ambos asintieron en silencio.

Asi nos dirigimos los 3 a cenar debidamente después de tanto ajetreo en el restaurante más prestigioso de Hyrule

En la cena no pude evitar notar que Midna en efecto se encontraba triste , y como no iba a estarlo porque tendría que regresar pronto a sus actividades de princesa y lidiar con el daño que dejo Zant a su mundo.

Era un selecto menú y una deliciosa champaña que tenían para uso exclusivo de la familia real

Levanté mi copa para proponer un brindis y al verme Midna y Link me imitaron

-"Quiero brindar por que todo ya acabara y por que el reino del Crepúsculo y Hyrule convivan pacíficamente como alguna vez lo hicieron"-

Ambos chocaron sus copas contra la mía al momento en que los tres decíamos al mismo tiempo el habitual ¡Salud!

Como no tenia castillo los dos iban a pasar la noche en el más lujoso hotel de la ciudad mientras que al día siguiente Midna y yo discutiríamos asuntos de política .

El héroe del tiempo se despidió temprano de nosotras ya que se encontraba exhausto después de la pelea contra Ganondorf y uno que otro sueño atrasado que tenia.

Para mi ese era el momento indicado para preguntarle a Midna sobre su extraño comportamiento.

Una vez que el espadachín se retiro a su habitación y que Midna y yo nos dirigíamos a nuestras habitaciones le pregunté a Midna si me acompañaba un momento para conversar.

Dentro de la habitación me senté en la cama y esperé a que Midna tomara asiento para preguntarle lo que desde hace rato tenía planeado.

-"Bien Zelda que me querías preguntar"- pregunto al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento en el cómodo sofá café de piel que se encontraba en la habituación suite.

- "Te quería preguntar sobre tus planes para mañana"- pregunte seriamente.

-"La verdad aun no lo sé, me imagino que después de descansar y consultarlo contigo llegare a una decisión" – contesto igual de seria que yo.

- "Note que la mayor parte del día te veías triste ¿ algo te preocupa?"- soné demasiado preocupada aunque mi intención era no hacerlo notar.

- "¿Por qué lo dices?" – pregunto algo nerviosa .

El nerviosismo no era algo común en Midna

-"La mayor parte del tiempo permaneciste muy pensativa"

Midna suspiró profundamente.

-"Eres muy observadora"-

-"Creo que hasta Link se dio cuenta de tu actitud" -

Al mencionar el nombre de Link solo vi como los ojos de Midna se abrieron un poco para luego bajar su cabeza y mirar hacia el suelo con una expresión más triste que la que tuvo en todo ese día.

Lo sabía algo tenía que ver con el espadachín.

-Dime Midna ¿tu comportamiento tiene que ver algo con Link?- le pregunte directamente.

Midna levanto rápidamente su cabeza; tenía los ojos como platos, su cara tenía una expresión de terror como si yo estuviera diciendo locuras.

¿QUE?- fue lo único que me contestó o más bien me preguntó demasiado frustrada.

Definitivamente eran nervios. El mencionar a Link la ponía en ese estado.

"Soy la portadora de la sabiduría que no se te olvide amiga"

"Creo que antes de hablar de asuntos políticos deberíamos tener una conversación de chicas" - le sonreí .

La expresión de sorpresa de Midna aun se reflejaba en su rostro.

Continuara ….

* * *

El siguiente capítulo será sobre la conversación entre las princesas n_n en el próximo ya pondré por fin algo de Link y Midna (la verdad no sé porque en el fic puse a Zelda hablando jejeje si es un L/M xD )

Bueno cuídense y a esperar por el nuevo Zelda Skyward! y ya saben dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias sobre la historia se los agradeceré mucho :)


	3. De amiga a amiga

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios me alegra que les guste la historia! , aunque la he abandonado mucho… porque aparte escribo otras 2, pero la voy a continuar.

Ya terminé de jugar el Zelda Skyward y esta genial pero… prefiero el Twilight , porque en el sale Midna. n_n y la historia me gusta más.

De los personajes del Skyward mis favoritos son : en primer lugar_** Link, Groose,Ghirahim , Fi, Peatrice, y el robot Serbot.**_

El personaje de _Groose_ esta genial y lo que me llama la atención es que para ser un personaje secundario tiene muchas canciones… (_Groose´s theme, Grooseland, Heroic Groose, Groosenator, Romantic Groose, Sily Groose_) muchos temas para un solo personaje ¿no creen?… al principio me pareció muy predecible que _Groose_ estuviera interesado en Zelda… (al ser después de Karane la segunda chica estudiante de la academia y además la hija del director) pero es un personaje que evoluciona mucho y que uno espera volver a ver otra vez al igual que Midna

De las reencarnaciones de_ Zelda_ la del Twilight es mi favorita.

* * *

**De amiga a amiga **

-"Pero antes debemos tener una conversación de chicas "- le dijo una sonriente Zelda a una muy sorprendida Midna.

_-"¿Conversación de chicas?"_ Midna la miraba con una expresión de sorpresa en su azulado rostro.

- "¿Qué tema dijiste?"- Midna le preguntó como si no hubiera escuchado bien.

-"Temas de chicas"- le repitió Zelda. Pero al ver que la expresión de Midna era la misma sabía que tendría que ser más directa con sus preguntas. "Aunque no vivo en el crepúsculo me imagino que uno de los temas que hablan entre amigas es sobre los chicos"- Sabía que al decir "chicos" Midna captaría la pregunta.

-"Las mujeres del crepúsculo no hablamos de los hombres ni siquiera entre amigas" – le respondió Midna seriamente, dejando atrás su expresión de sorpresa.

Ahora la confundida era Zelda al escuchar tal afirmación.

-"Nosotras estamos educadas para no hablar ni mostrar nuestros sentimientos "- Midna bajó su rostro y mirando al suelo agregó -" Especialmente si tienes un puesto en donde debes consultar con los demás … como yo"- esto último lo dijo entredientes.

-"Pues en ese caso tu eres la excepción…"- le dijo Zelda imitándola al hablar muy bajo.

Tanto Midna como Zelda escucharon lo que según ellas no querían decir en voz alta , porque Midna levantó su cabeza y vio que Zelda la miraba de una manera extraña.

-"¿Excepción"?- le preguntó Midna con la mirada.

-"Así es, eres la excepción"- le respondió Zelda a su pregunta, solo que ella si usó su voz.

-"¿Cómo?"- Midna parecía no comprender el comentario de su contraparte .

_-"No imaginé que hablar de esto te costaría mucho…"_ Zelda en un principio creyó que Midna intentaba evitar el tema pero parece que eso de que no estaba permitido en el crepúsculo hablar de esos temas era verdadero… -_"ni hablar… buscaré otra manera"-_

-"Aquí en Hyrule, las chicas si hablamos de esos temas"- le dijo Zelda a Midna que la miraba seriamente. –"Y… como no estás en el Crepúsculo sino en Hyrule… tienes permitido hablar de esos temas"- Midna desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia el piso.

-"Dime Midna… Antes de que pasara todo esto de la guerra… ¿te interesaba un chico?"- Midna dejó de mirar el piso y miraba a Zelda con una expresión de incredulidad.

-"¿EH?"- fue la respuesta de Midna ante la imprudencia de Zelda al hacerle esa clase de pregunta.

-"¿Se llama ¿EH? ¡qué nombre tan raro!…"- le preguntó Zelda inocentemente.

-"EH… no es un nombre"- le contestó Midna con los ojos cerrados y visiblemente molesta –"Es que no esperaba me preguntaras eso"- aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

"_¿Por qué me hace esas preguntas?. Si ya le dije que no era normal hablar de eso"- _Midna se preguntaba mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, esperando que Zelda dejara de preguntarle.

Pero Zelda no desistiría. Sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que esa fuera la última conversación que tendría con la princesa del crepúsculo y no desaprovecharía la ocasión .

-"Te contaré sobre el chico que me gusta"- le dijo Zelda.

Zelda lo había conseguido; logró Midna abriera sus ojos y le prestara atención.

-"Antes de que te conociera Midna yo era la mujer más feliz del mundo porque faltaba poco para que me convirtiera en una reina" - relataba la princesa mirando tiernamente a Midna, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios al recordar esa época .

-"Pero de repente… apareció Zant… y amenazó con destruir nuestro mundo …" – la mirada de Zelda se torno sombría.

-"El me dijo que nos daba dos opciones : luchar o rendirnos , yo elegí la segunda porque no quería que se desatara una guerra"

"Pero… Zant me puso otra condición … él quería demostrar lo poderoso que era y me dijo que tenía que casarme con él , obedecer fielmente a sus órdenes"

Midna no podía creer lo que escuchaba… una cosa era rendirse… pero tener que permanecer al lado de ese horrible Zant ¡era algo aterrador!.

"Te preguntaras él porque no opuse resistencia, mi prioridad era asegurarme de que no les pasara nada a los habitantes de Hyrule y la segunda razón es que aunque antes de que todo esto sucediera me iba a casar, era un matrimonio arreglado"

"¿Arreglado"?- preguntó Midna sin mostrar asombro.

-"Si, cuando era niña mi papá me dijo que teníamos que mantener la tradición familiar y que él sería el que escogería a mi futuro marido para ser el rey de Hyrule , En Hyrule se respetan dos tradiciones : la elección de marido y la de nombrar Zelda a las hijas nacidas en la familia real en honor a una de nuestras antepasadas."

" No te miento, la tradición de llevar el mismo nombre que mi antepasada no me molestaba, era la que eligieran por mi , al que sería mi esposo, mi compañero de vida, le reclamé a mi padre que no haría tal cosa que no me casaría con algún desconocido. Pero… lo que es el destino, tuve la fortuna de conocer al que era mi prometido desde que éramos unos niños y conforme convivíamos ambos nos enamoramos y estábamos muy felices porque faltaba poco para nuestro enlace nupcial"- Midna notaba que la mirada de Zelda cambiaba cada vez que mencionaba a su prometido.

"Temí lo peor cuando Zant se enteró que ya estaba comprometida porque amenazó con quitarle la vida"

Midna estaba al borde de las lágrimas al imaginarse el dolor que debió sentir Zelda al ser descubierta.

No podía creer lo lejos que llegó ese maldito de Zant y de todo el dolor que causó, no fue suficiente con encerrar a Zelda en esa mazmorra .

Midna no comprendía como Zelda pudo ser tan serena , nunca sospechó todo el remolino de emociones que la princesa guardaba en su interior cuando la visitaron en la torre esas 2 veces.

"Es triste ¿no lo crees Zelda?" – le preguntó Midna sin levantar la mirada.

Zelda miraba los ojos humedecidos de Midna.

A Midna le costaba hablar sin emitir sollozar.

"Nosotras no pedimos venir a este mundo como princesas y desde que somos unas niñas, nuestros padres y la corte real creen que tienen el derecho de decidir por nosotras como si fuéramos unos títeres: Di esto, Actúa así, Vístete como te lo indican… pero se olvidan de que nosotras tenemos sentimientos y deciden todo por nosotras ¡hasta con quién nos tenemos que casar! porque _según ellos es lo mejor para la familia_ y es un ciclo que se repite de generación en generación .

Sabes…cuando Link y yo fuimos a el Crepúsculo tuve que esconderme en su sombra por temor a que los twilights se sintieran ofendidos al saber que una imp y un lobo eran los que estaban ayudando a salvar ese mundo .

Zelda tocó suavemente el hombro de Midna.

Definitivamente esa noche iba a ser muy larga y quería expresarle todo su apoyo.

-" Tenemos que planear como explicarles la situación a los habitantes de Crepúsculo y de Hyrule"-

Midna asintió . Se sentía más tranquila al hablar con Zelda, ella la podía comprender a la perfección al compartir el mismo destino : de ser las princesas de sus respectivos reinos.

Pero una duda inquietaba a Midna. Tenía que ver con el relato que Zelda le confesó y sin duda su rostro lo decía todo, ya que Zelda aun sosteniendo su mano en su hombro comentó :

-"Midna te agradezco el que me comentaras tus inquietudes, eso demuestra la confianza que me tienes y créeme eso me hace muy feliz"-

La portadora de la sabiduría intuía que Midna no terminaría esa conversación tan pronto.

-"Zelda…" – Midna bajó su mirada nuevamente. No sabía cómo debería preguntarle y sin que eso le afectara.

-"Dime Midna"-

-"Es que… "- Midna tragó saliva- "quería saber que le paso a tu prometido"-

-"Te agradezco el que preguntes, se encuentra en perfecto estado"- Midna se sentía más aliviada al saber el paradero del futuro esposo de su amiga.

-"´Por cierto se llama Vilán" – dijo abruptamente Zelda.

_¿Vilán? que hermoso nombre, de seguro su prometido es muy bien parecido._

-"Me da alegría saber que al menos te casarás estando enamorada de Vilán"- dijo Midna

Zelda suspiró . Sabía que era ahora el momento para preguntarle.

-"¿Tus padres arreglaron tu matrimonio?"- le preguntó Zelda nuevamente directamente.

Midna asintió con su cabeza. Su mirada era desgarradora.

-"Lo más difícil de aceptar es que antes de que pasara todo esto de la guerra; la corte y mis padres me dieron una lista de los candidatos más aceptables para que me desposaran y…"- Midna no pudo evitar fingir una sonrisa sarcástica " en primer lugar estaba Zant…"

"Si ya se equivocaron una vez y ese ser despreciable fue capaz de causar todo esto… No quiero suponer de que serán capaces de hacer los otros 3 de la lista"-

"Además…" – Midna se detuvo dejando la frase incompleta.

-"¿Además?... ¿pasa algo?"- Zelda le preguntó curiosa animándola a continuar.

Midna no respondió seguía con la mirada absorta en el piso nuevamente.

-"Midna recuerda que soy tu amiga"-

Midna sabía que tenía que demostrarle a Zelda la misma confianza que ella le demostró al confesarle sobre sus sentimientos. Nunca antes había platicado de estos temas con nadie , pero Zelda le inspiraba demasiada confianza.

-"Al igual que tu creo que debe haber un sentimiento entre ambos y no solo un acuerdo"-

-"Y…" – Zelda sabía que era arriesgado preguntarle, pero lo haría .

-"Te sientes así porque sabes que regresando te obligaran a casarte y tú no quieres eso … porque"- Zelda susurró -"porque tú estás interesada en otra persona ¿verdad?…"

-"Sí"- respondió tímidamente Midna.

Eso era un avance, Midna reconocía que estaba interesada en alguien.

-"Entonces creo que deberías de convocar a una reunión y expresarles tu desacuerdo" – al ver que la expresión de Midna seguía seria agrego – "Si quieres te puedo acompañar , entre las dos hablaremos de los planes de Zant y lo más probable es que lo reconsideren"-

-" Lo más sensato sería que acepten tu deseo y finalmente puedas acceder a casarte con ese habitante del Crepúsculo que tu quieres"- finalizó muy segura de sus palabras Zelda.

Pero Midna permanecía en silencio y con la mirada fija .

-" Midna ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- ella solo asintió .

-¿Me podrías su nombre?-

Los ojos de Midna se abrieron de par en par. Un ligero sonrojo carmesí se acentuaba en su rostro.

-"Pa..-Midna titubeo- "¿Por..por qué me preguntas por su..su no...nombre? – se esforzaba por actuar natural pero se trababa.

-"Porque me parece que es la manera más sencilla y concisa de hablar con tus padres ; ellos te dieron una lista con nombres y tu les das el único nombre que te importa"- Zelda buscaba la manera de darle una explicación razonable a su pregunta.

-"No importa su nombre… nunca lo aceptaran"- los ojos de Midna retenían las lágrimas que ella se negaba a dejar salir.

-"¿No lo aceptaran?"- preguntó confundida Zelda.

-"En mi caso… creo que el único motivo por el que mis padres negarían un matrimonio sería…-Zelda creía saber a que se refería pero debía ayudarle a Midna a que ella terminara la frase completa - porque ese hombre no fuera de Hyrule-"

La princesa del Crepúsculo no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

-"No me digas Midna que…-" – Zelda se levantó de su asiento y miraba a Midna de una manera extraña como si le resultara desconocida. -" El chico que te interesa no es del Crepúsculo…-

Midna suspiró profundamente.

-"Eso si que me tomó por sorpresa"- Zelda se volvió a sentar nuevamente en su lugar. -" Ahora que lo pienso en tu aventura en Hyrule visitaste muchos lugares y conociste muchas personas.." – puso su mano en su barbilla mientras simulaba recordar.

-"Podría ser un humano como Shad o quizás el príncipe Ralis.. Colin.. o quizás.."- Zelda seguía mencionando nombres que recordaba.

Midna no podía creer lo que escuchaba… Le confiaba algo tan personal a Zelda , a quien consideraba una persona sabia y sobre todo muy seria , pero sin embargo se burlaba. No disimuló su molestia al ver que seguía incrementando la lista.

-¿No es ninguno de ellos?- preguntó inocentemente Zelda . Claro que sabia que todo eso le molestaba a Midna pero no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente. Y menos cuando ponía esa cara de enojada la cual encontraba divertida.

-"Aunque no he contado a L.I.N.K. …-Zelda remarcó el nombre del espadachín esperando ver la reacción de su amiga. No se equivocó,.La reacción de la chica fue la esperada. Su rostro súbitamente se puso intensamente rojo.

-"¿Entonces te gusta Link?- Zelda le preguntó seriamente.

-"¡Zelda..!"- Midna se veía muy frustrada . –"¿Cómo dices algo así?-

-"Es lo natural entre amigas ¿recuerdas?"- Zelda levantó su mano derecha y sujetó la de Midna.

-"Entonces Midna.."-le preguntaba mientras la miraba inquisitivamente. Midna no podía tolerarlo más .

-"¡Sí! . ¡es Link!... – el corazón de Midna se agitaba rápidamente -¿Ya estás contenta?"- Finalmente Midna lo reveló y sintió un peso menos en sus hombros al aceptarlo enfrente de su amiga.

-"¿No fue tan difícil aceptarlo verdad?- Zelda no podía ocultar la felicidad reflejada en su rostro.

-"A poco Zelda tu … ¿ya lo sabías?- preguntó con un rastro de incredulidad.

-"Exactamente"- se sentía muy orgullosa de su análisis de observación -"Soy la portadora de la sabiduría y como te mencione antes no eres muy hábil escondiendo tus emociones"-

-"Por cierto"- la mirada de Zelda cambio de alegre a seria –" Disculpa el que actuara como una persona insensible e ingenua"- aunque tuvo que cambiar su personalidad de seria a ingenua, en el fondo Zelda ocasionalmente se comportaba así, en especial cuando Vilán estaba a su alrededor.

-"¿Le piensas decir a Link?"- nuevamente Zelda le preguntó abruptamente.

-"¡No!"- Midna se sonrojo con solo pensarlo.

-"Bueno Midna ahora que platicamos hay que hacer algo"- Zelda se acercó para contarle al oído lo que planeaba mientras que Midna escuchaba atónita .

* * *

Sin duda esta noche seria larga y la platica seguiría su curso… Mientras que en otro cuarto dormía plácidamente el chico que fue tema de conversación sin el sospecharlo.

¿Qué soñaría el espadachín?

Dentro de unas horas se decidiría el destino de ambos reinos y un solo desenlace.

* * *

Continuara …

¡Por fin lo he continuado! Me da mucha alegría saber que les gusta la historia. Disculpen la demora.

Les agradezco por sus reviews a :

**HolyBlack**

**Elii Monteith**

**RiyuLeo**

**ilyouKnuckles-the-echidna**

**Dreignus**

**_Nota:_** Si ya han jugado el Skyward Sword sabrán quién es Vilán (o Groose)

¡Un saludo a todos! ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	4. Planes

Planes

* * *

Midna y Zelda hablaron sobre chicos. Mejor dicho, hablaron sobre Vilan y Link.

Una conversación que Midna no esperaba tener que abordar, pero por la insistencia de Zelda y en especial por confiarle sus inquietudes, fue que Midna terminó de abrir las barreras que le prohibían hablar con libertad.

Aunque estaba convencida de que no debió hacerlo. No sabia de lo que podría ser capaz la princesa de Hyrule, pero de algo estaba segura…, no quería comprobarlo.

"_Sabia que no debí abrir la boca"_ se decía mientras escuchaba lo que Zelda le susurraba al oído.

Zelda se incorporó justo después de contarle su plan para el día siguiente.

-¿Desde cuando te empezó a gustar Link?- El rostro de Zelda se iluminó , con toda su cara arrugada por la gran sonrisa que apareció en ella.

-¡Zelda! – gritó nerviosa Midna. Al darse cuenta delo fuerte que gritó miró hacia la puerta, rogando que Link no se hubiera despertado.

-Bueno, no me digas- Zelda le guiñò un ojo- Después me contarás.

Midna sentía como subía el calor a sus podía mirar directamente a los ojos de Zelda . No quería que la viera en ese estado.

-Entonces, ¿ya quedamos?- sin esperar afirmación o negación, Zelda se acercó a Midna y la abrazó efusivamente. Este gesto provocó que Midna se sobresaltara por la reacción de su contraparte.

Zelda al igual que Midna se sentía muy felíz de tener una amiga en la cual confiar. La mayor parte del tiempo se portaba seria , rara vez se le veía como se estaba comportando en ese momento. No sabía los planes de Midna, pero esperaba poder pasar más tiempo con ella antes de que regresara al Crepúsculo.

* * *

Midna estuvo despierta en la cama toda la noche, después de que Zelda se retiró a su habitación. Pensaba en el día que acababa de terminar, en el siguiente y en los que vendrían.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debería cerrar el portal que unía a ambos reinos? ¿Debería primero consultarlo con sus padres y la corte real?

Imágenes de todo lo que había pasado se proyectaban en su mente. _Antes de que Zant la atacara, cuando escapó del palacio del Crépusculo, hasta de cuando conoció a Link…_

Midna recordó el momento en que vio por primera vez a Link. No era más que un ser luchando por su vida al ser atacado por un ser de la sombra. Pero lo que llamó su atención fue cuando ese chico se convirtió en una especie de_ bestia_.

La leyenda de la Bestia Sagrada se consagró en su recuerdo.

En ese momento, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Sin duda ese chico la ayudaría a conseguir lo que buscaba. Debía encontrarlo y obligarlo a ayudarla.

Empezó a buscarlo y no fue de su sorpresa encontrarlo encerrado en el calabozo. Midna confrontó al chico, el cual se asustó al verla y empezó a gruñirle.

_¿Te parece bonito gruñirme como un perro rabioso?_

_Pues es una pena…_

_Por que pensaba ayudarte … si te portabas bien._

Al escuchar a Midna decir esto, Link de inmediato dejó de gruñir y se levantó para observarla mejor.

_Ji, ji,ji ¡así me gusta! Los humanos deben ser obedientes ¿no crees?_

Midna tuvo sus motivos para tratar así a Link, en ese momento ella lo justificó y se lo dijo claramente . Ella no se fíaba de las palabras, prefería los hechos.

Midna era una princesa honesta y responsable , que se enorgullecía de no haberle fallado a su reino en todo lo que llevaba como su soberana. Haría algo más que pasar unas cuántas horas con un ser de la luz de ojos azules para lograr que lo olvidara.

Conforme conseguían los fragmentos de las sombras fundidas , Midna sabía que el chico era digno de confianza , y lo único que podía hacer por él, era contarle al menos, porque necesitaba esos fragmentos. Cada vez que conseguían una pieza, su nivel de acidez se suavizaba.

Link le había demostrado hasta ese momento , que no la iba a traicionar . Al contrario, era un noble joven . Era el _Legendario Héroe del Tiempo_, aquel que solo aparecía cuando el mal surgía.

Link aceptó su destino . Su principal motivo era salvar a los niños y a Ilia sin saber la magnitud del problema, pero no por eso rompió su promesa de ayudar a Midna a encontrar los fragmentos de las Sombras Fundidas.

"_Solo pensaba en recuperar lo perdido. No me importaba lo que pudiera sucederle al mundo de la luz._ _¿Cómo fui capaz de pensar eso?_ "

Pero al ver a Zelda y a Link arriesgar sus vidas para salvarme, comprendí que era importante para mi salvar a el Crepúsculo pero también a Hyrule.

Pero Zant no les iba a dejar el camino tan fácilmente.

Comencé a ver a Zelda y a Link como mucho respeto.

En su mundo, no pasaba ni un minuto sin que alguien se inclinara a sus pies cuando la veían pasar. Al ser la princesa todos la veneraban. No dudarían en arriesgar sus vidas por salvar la de ella.

Link no tenía la mínima idea de que ella fuera la princesa, y aun así no dudó en recibir el ataque para protegerla. Estaba segura que el lo hubiera hecho de todas maneras.

Era la primera vez que consideraba a alguien como su amigo. En su mundo la escuchaban, pero en realidad solo lo hacían por si título de princesa, no porque la conocieran de verdad.

Algunas veces ella se imaginaba como sería tener amigos de verdad que la quisieran por como era y no por lo que era. Amigos que estuvieran en las buenas y las malas.

Ella no tenía amigos, solo consejeros.

Ser princesa no es tan maravilloso como muchos creen. No puedes decidir por ti misma, la mayoría de las veces, porque tienes que consultar primero con los demás.

_¿Desde cuando comencé a ver distinto a Link?_ _Desde que el arriesgó su vida por mi._

Algo había cambiado en ella, desde que Link recibió el ataque de Zant en vez de ella , sólo para salvarla. El problema fue que no sabía que tanto le afectaría ese cambio.

Desde ese momento él dejó de ser un ser de la luz, un hylian. Era Link su salvador, _**su amigo**_.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo y la búsqueda de los fragmentos del espejo continuaba , se acostumbró a la presencia y lealtad de Link.

También, se dio cuenta que le resultaba muy difícil esconderle sus pensamientos. A su lado, podía actuar como en realidad era, no tenía que fingir, no tenía que consultar.

Midna quería ayudarlo a recuperar su verdadera forma y planeaba después de eso, separarse de él y ayudar a Zelda por su cuenta.

Pero, Link se ofreció a ayudarla. A salvar a Zelda, a salvar a sus amigos a salvar _**su mundo**_.

Ya no le importaba recuperar su verdadera apariencia , lo único que quería era devolverle el favor a Zelda .

_¿Soy tan atractiva que te quedaste sin palabras?_

Link le dedicó una sonrisa.

_¡Cómo pude decir semejante tontería! _ Midna sintió como nuevamente sus mejillas se encendían al recordar la sonrisa de Link al verla en su apariencia normal.

Negó con la cabeza, esperando ese recuerdo se borrara de su mente.

Midna decidió que ya había pensado demasiado y que tenía que dormir un poco. Aclaró su mente lo mejor que pudo y se concentró en su respiración, inhalando y exhalando cada vez con mayor lentitud al tiempo que contaba mentalmente en cuenta regresiva .

Aquella técnica de meditación jamás le había fallado con anterioridad. Se quedó profundamente dormida antes de llegar a los 90.

* * *

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, la princesa Zelda llamó a su puerta.

-¿Midna?- le llamaba mientras tocaba la puerta suavemente. - ¿Sigues dormida?

La puerta se abrió y una somnolienta princesa se asomó. Midna cubrió su boca mientras bostezaba.

-Veo que no dormiste muy bien-

-Te vine a buscar para que bajemos a desayunar- le anunció. –Además, te traje esta ropa para que te la pongas.- Midna tomó las dos bolsas de color rosa con unas letras raras que formaban la palabra _Fancy _que Zelda llevaba.

-¿Desayunar?- le preguntó mientras se frotaba su ojo derecho con su mano derecha.

- Sí - respondió y puso sus manos en su cadera .- En realidad Link iba a venir a avisarte, pero le dije que me parecía más apropiado que yo lo hiciera.

-Bueno, te esperamos abajo.- se retiró de la habitación.

Midna rápidamente entró a ducharse. Nada la despertaría más rápido ,que la sensación de sentir el agua helada de ese mundo.

No tardó mucho en ducharse.

Abrió la bolsa rosa, con la ropa que Zelda le proporcionó. A diferencia de la vestimenta que traía ayer, ésta era mucho más reservada. Era un vestido azul marino largo, de mangas largas . Nunca antes se había sentido tan "cubierta". Al parecer, la princesa de Hyrule; la acababa de adquirir ya que ,traía una etiqueta en uno de las mangas del vestido. La bolsa contenía aparte un estuche de cosméticos.

_¿5000 rupias?-_ Midna sabía que ese vestido no era económico.

Recordó cuando entraron a la tienda que se encontraba en la Ciudadela antes de que pasara a ser de la agrupación de Malo. Link entró apresurado por que necesitaba comprar una poción de salud, pero para poder ingresar tuvo que pagarle a un chico para que le boleara los zapatos, ya que de acuerdo al portero de la _lujosa tienda_, Link tenía los zapatos lo suficientemente sucios y dañaría la imagen del negocio. Al final no terminaron comprando nada, ya que los precios eran elevadísimos. Link se recuperó sin ayuda de pociones ,de solo ver los precios.

Midna se preguntaba si Zelda le dio un vestido tan cubierto para cubrir su identidad.

Abrió la otra bolsa rosa y esta contenía una caja. Al abrir la caja se encontró una nota:

""**Midna no puedes andar descalza en Hyrule. Espero te queden las zapatillas. Es un protocolo que te pido sigas por el día de hoy.""**

**- Zelda—**

_¿Zelda cree que andaba descalza por puro gusto? Olvidé mis zapatillas en el Crepúsculo cuando escapé de Zant… además no es como si realmente las necesitara, ya que puedo levitar… aunque en Hyrule no levitan… quizás por eso me lo dice._

Las zapatillas eran cerradas y eran de color negro. Le quedaban un poco grandes, pero era mejor a no llevar nada.

Se miró al espejo y pude ver que efectivamente ese vestido la cubría completamente a excepción de su rostro.

_No recuerdo haber visto a nadie con ojos del mismo color que los míos. Espero no llamar mucho la atención…_

Finalmente, Midna se peinó haciendo dos cebollas en su cabello, para no permitir que su larga cabellera fuera vista y así pasar desapercibida. Decidió ,maquillarse discretamente para evitar ser el centro de miradas.

Una vez que terminó de arreglarse se miró detenidamente en el espejo. Le agradó el reflejo que veía. Aunque estuviera en el mundo de la luz, podía ver su reflejo; ya que gracias a Zelda, había conservado la capacidad de resistir los rayos del sol.

_No debo hacerlos esperar_

Salió apresurada de su habitación. Bajó las escaleras, para encontrarse con Zelda y Link ,que llevaban un rato esperándola .

Tanto Zelda como Link ,se quedaron sin palabras al verla princesa del Crepúsculo se veía realmente hermosa.

-Disculpen la demora- comentaba algo apenada Midna.

-No te preocupes- respondió Zelda- No tardaste tanto. Aunque ya no vamos a desayunar aquí.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Midna confundida.

-Bueno- explicaba la princesa de Hyrule.- Link y tú no conocen bien la Ciudadela, y pensé que antes podíamos dar un paseo para que la conozcan mejor, y ; en lo que recorremos, buscamos un lugar para desayunar.

Midna no quería llamar la atención. Aunque estuviera cubierta de pies a cabeza, sabia que por el simple hecho de caminar al lado de la soberana de Hyrule, sería un motivo suficiente para que la vieran detenidamente. Pero, por el otro lado tenia muchas ganas de ir al restaurante que se encontraba enfrente de la plaza.

-¿Qué opinan?

-Buena idea, princesa- respondió Link.

-Está bien- dijo Midna mitad convencida y mitad nerviosa.

-Vamos, pues-

* * *

El hotel no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraba la fuente.

Midna y Link, podían mirar por primera vez y, sin tanta prisa las estructuras de la Ciudadela.

La princesa del Crepúsculo ,miraba con atención los acabados de las casas. Eran de un estilo rustico, pero conservador. A diferencia de su mundo,en donde todo funcionaba mediante magia , a ella le llamaba la atención, ver como los Hylians hacían todo manualmente.

Link ,aunque fuera Hylian ,miraba asombrado la cantidad de gente que vivía en la Ciudadela. En Ordon, vivían pocos habitantes, ahí todos se conocían y se detenían para cambio , aquí en la capital, los habitantes iban y corrían apresurados de un lado a otro, llegando a veces a empujarse, sin detenerse a pedir disculpas.

Zelda tenía planeado ir a desayunar al restaurante cercano a la fuente. Pero, también quería dejar un rato solas a Midna y Link. No había podido dormir, de solo recordar la conversación que sostuvo con la princesa del Crepúsculo. Y lo primero que hizo al levantarse, fue ir directo a comprarle algo a Midna para ponerse en su cita con Link.

Aunque Midna ignoraba que ese era el significado de esos obsequios.

Tenia mas curiosidad ver que sucedía entre ellos, que desayunar, pero sabía que tenía que inventar una excusa lo suficientemente creíble, para alejarse de ellos dos, sin ser demasiado obvia.

Uno de sus principales motivos, por los cuales quería acercarse al centro de la Ciudadela, era por que, sabía que lo más probable es que se encontraran guardias alrededor y también , por que ; debía inspeccionar los daños que causó aquella explosión.

Tal y como lo pensó. La princesa de Hyrule miró a dos guardias que se encontraban cerca de la tienda de Lalo Mart.

Zelda se detuvo repentinamente. Midna y Link, hicieron lo mismo. Esperaban la princesa les hiciera un comentario.

-En un momento regreso- les dijo mientras intentaba comenzar a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas?- la cuestionó Midna.

-Regreso en un momento – inventó - . Iré a… - observó a los guardias-. Iré a decirle algo a… a esos guardias . Link y Midna miraron hacia donde Zelda señalaba.

-Sí, a los guardias. Si ven que tardo no duden en seguir caminando y conocer la ciudad.

Empezó a caminar lo más lento que pudo y se aproximó a los guardias.

- Debería de haber ido en su lugar a preguntarles- dijo Link rompiendo el silencio.

Los guardias, que como siempre estaban distraídos; no se dieron cuenta de que su soberana se aproximaba, hasta que…

-¡Buenos días caballeros! -les saludo a los distraídos.

-Bu.. Bue..¡Buenos días su alteza!- le saludaron los guardias, visiblemente nerviosos al percatarse de su presencia.

-Oficial Rendon - le llamó al guardia bajo de estatura, de complexión media , el cual llevaba puesto su casco -. ¿Me podría informar los detalles de los daños a la ciudadela?

-S… Sí su alteza- . Respondió nervioso y sorprendido de que la princesa recordara su nombre.

Zelda miraba de reojo a Midna y Link, que seguían en el mismo punto mirando hacia donde se encontraba ella.

- Eso es todo lo que puedo informarle por el momento su alteza- finalizó de explicar el oficial.

-Gracias oficial Rendon- le agradeció aunque no le prestó mucha atención al reporte del soldado, por mirar a sus amigos . Fijó su vista en el oficial nuevamente -¿Me podría llevar a recorrer la ciudadela? Quisiera parar a mirar los daños.

-S… Sí, su alteza- afirmó el soldado.

¡Soldado Yan resguarde a su alteza!- le ordenó al otro guardia más alto que él y de complexión delgada.

-¡Sí, señor! – confirmó el guardia.

Rendon iba delante mientras le señalaba el camino a Zelda y atrás de ella el otro soldado Yan caminaba cuidando sus pasos.

Link y Midna vieron como Zelda se alejaba con los soldados.

_¿A dónde vas Zelda? Ni creas que por dejarme sola con Link haré algo…_

Midna volteo a ver a Link que miraba fijamente a la princesa de Hyrule.

-Parece que, la princesa va a tardar en regresar- comentó Link al verla alejarse junto a los guardias.

-Espero que no- comentó en voz baja tanto a si misma como a Link.

Esperaron alrededor de diez minutos y Zelda no regresó. Link tenía un nivel de paciencia sorprendente, en cambio Midna no sabía qué hacer después de tanto tiempo.

-Ya se tardó en regresar.- Habló en voz alta para convencerse de que era cierto.

-La princesa, dijo que si se tardaba, podíamos conocer la ciudad y bueno , siempre que veníamos a este lugar, solo íbamos a la Taberna, y …- Link se pasó su mano por la nuca, no muy seguro de cómo expresarse.

-¿Te gustaría que conociéramos la ciudad más detenidamente? – preguntó Midna.

-Suena bien.

-Yo también quería conocer mejor este sitio-reconoció Midna .- ¿Vamos?

Link asintió.

Fue así que Link y Midna empezaron a caminar por la ciudad, observando cada detalle ,que no tuvieron tiempo de contemplar por estar ocupados, salvando ambos mundos.

Mientras caminaban por la fuente, una muchacha se acercó a ellos. Era una guía turística.

-¡Hola! – los saludó la joven- pero de repente se calló.La muchacha se quedó mirando a Link, de una manera extraña.

- ¿No te gustaría ir a conocer la fuente de Lanayru?- le preguntó a Link mientras, lo miraba de una manera coqueta. Ignorando que Midna se encontrara al lado de Link, como si no existiera.

-No, gracias- le respondió Midna en lugar de Link. Visiblemente molesta, por la actitud de esa mujer**.- **_**Nosotros dos**__…__**Solos**__… _ya visitamos ese lugar.- Midna remarcó _solos_ para hacerle saber a esa molesta mujer que Link estaba acompañado. La respuesta no pareció agradarle a la muchacha.

Midna tomó a Link del brazo y empezaron a caminar nuevamente. Dejando a la muchacha atrás.

_¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer? ¿No vio que Link iba conmigo?_

-Me pareció de mala educación, que esa señorita solo se dirigiera a mí- se quejó Link.

-¿No te gustaría tomar algo?- le preguntó, mientras señalaba la fuente a la que tanto quería ir.

-Sí- respondió Link.

Se acercaron a la fuente y vieron que estaban todas las mesas ocupadas. Una joven se acercó a ellos.

-Disculpen en estos momentos las mesas están ocupadas, ¿no les molestaría esperar a que se desocupe una?

Link y Midna se miraron por un momento. Y , como era costumbre Midna fue la primera en hablar.

-Vamos a esperar.

Midna y Link mientras se desocupaba una mesa se detuvieron alrededor de la fuente.

-Se siente extraño, ¿no crees?- le preguntó Midna .

-¿Extraño?- preguntó confundido Link.

-Hace unos días, estábamos recorriendo todo Hyrule, y hoy estamos en este lugar, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Es cierto- coincidió Link .- Aunque, cuando yo vivía en Ordon, la mayor parte del tiempo siempre estaba haciendo algo.

"_La gente siempre se aprovecha de tu bondad" _pensaba Midna mientras miraba de reojo a Link

- ¿Hay rupias dentro de la fuente? – preguntó Midna en voz alta. Cambiando de tema sin intención -. No las había visto antes.

-Se dice que si uno tira una moneda su deseo se hará realidad y si el valor de la moneda es más alto, más rápido se convertirá en realidad – le respondió Link al ver como miraba la cantidad de monedas en la fuente.

Midna miraba asombrada la cantidad de monedas . No podía creer que los Hylians fueran capaces de creer en tales cosas. Aunque, se preguntaba si de verdad funcionaria…

No estaría de más el probarlo, para comprobar si era realmente cierto o falso.

Midna había guardado una rupia roja y la llevaba consigo en ese momento. Quería conservarla como un recuerdo de su visita al mundo de la luz. Pero en ese momento, su curiosidad era más grande que su deseo de conservarla.

Empezó a buscar en el bolsillo del vestido. Todo iba a la perfección, quizás y si esa historia de los deseos era cierta, las cosas se podían quedar como estaban o agilizarlas un poco.

Link se volteo para mirarla mejor y así poder hablarle. Se dio cuenta de que Midna esbozaba una sonrisa. Era una sonrisa tierna, no como esa que le dedicó a Ganondorf cuando lo conoció y le exclamó que se _moría de ganas de conocerlo._

Pero antes de que Midna lanzara su moneda. Link empezó a hablar.

-Princesa Midna ,¿Regresara pronto al Crepúsculo?.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Midna no muy segura de lo que había escuchado.

- Princesa Midna ,¿Regresara pronto al Crepúsculo?.- repitió Link.

-¿Me preguntas que si voy a regresar a mi mundo?.-le preguntó para confirmar lo que Link le repitió.

-En lo que pueda ayudarle.- le ofreció Link su incondicional ayuda.

-¡Link! – gritó Midna llevándose una mano a su pecho-. ¿Por qué me hablas de usted?

-Por qué es una princesa- Link bajó su cabeza, escondiendo su vergüenza .- Le pido me disculpe, por faltarle al respeto, por todo este tiempo, por no tratarla como se debía.

-¡Me ofendes!- gritó Midna. Llamando la atención de unos cuantos ciudadanos.

Midna reparó en que no se encontraban solos, y lo que menos quería era llamar la atención.

-Link volvamos al hotel- dijo Midna, tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible.

-Como usted diga.

Avanzaron en silencio hacia el hotel. Dejando a un lado la idea de esperar su turno en el restaurante.

Midna no podía creer el cambio de actitud de Link. Parecía como si lo hubieran cambiado, como si todo lo que pasaron juntos y ese vínculo que nació entre ellos nunca hubiera existido.

Zelda miraba como se alejaban, y se sonrió en sus adentros.

-Vaya, hasta que se fueron.- Zelda pudo notar que iban algo callados-. ¿A dónde irán?- se preguntaba .- Bueno , me voy a enterar más tarde.

Zelda siguió caminando junto a los guardias reparando en los daños ocasionados. Y, concentró su atención en su gente.

Ya después se ocuparía de sus amigos.

* * *

Midna y Link en todo el trayecto hacia el hotel caminaron en silencio.

Link se sentía visiblemente avergonzado con su trato hacia una princesa. Mientras que Midna se sentía decepcionada de la actitud del espadachín.

De regreso en el hotel. Midna y Link se dirigieron al cuarto de ella, ya que su habitación era más acogedora que la del espadachín.

Midna abrió la puerta y se fue directamente a sentarse en el sofá.

-¿Princesa?-la llamó Link no muy seguro de que decirle.

-¿Por qué Link?-le preguntó ella. Sosteniendo la mirada fija en él.

Midna sentía una mezcla de emociones en su interior, pero en el exterior actuaba como normalmente lo hacia.

¿Por qué me llamas de usted? – le volvió a preguntar.

-Por respeto.

-Si de verdad me respetas como dices.- gritó fuertemente-. Me llamarías por mí nombre.

-Princesa Midna…

-¡Deja de llamarme princesa!.

-No quiero sonar irrespetuoso-

-¿Me sigues hablando de usted?.

Link solo miraba al piso de la habitación. No recordaba que Midna se hubiera molestado tanto con él, y no comprendía el por qué le molestaba el que le hablara con respeto.

-¡Maldita sea!- le gritó furiosa. Hace dos días me llamabas Midna, y solo por qué me ves en mi forma normal ¿me consideras una extraña?

Link negó con la cabeza.

-No es eso-

-Es que usted es una princesa.-

-¿Y eso que?

-Antes de partir al Crepúsculo, te enteraste por los Sabios que yo era la princesa del Crepúsculo, y aun así me llamabas Midna.

-Es que no puedo hablarle enfrente de la princesa Zelda de una manera inapropiada y …

-Link.- lo cortó ella con brusquedad.- Hasta se lo dije a Zelda ¿ya lo olvidaste? ¡deja las formalidades!

Link se quedó sorprendido.

-Lo siento.

Las lágrimas que amenazaba con salir, finalmente brotaron de los ojos color granate

Link se acercó rápidamente a Midna. No le gustaba ver a nadie llorar. Pero, era la primera vez que a Midna la veía en ese estado.

-¡Midna!.- Link se acercó a su lado y la tomó de su mano. – Perdóname. Soy un tonto.

Midna ni siquiera se reconocía. Ella, siempre tenía un estricto control sobre sus emociones.

Midna miraba a Link y como le sujetaba su suavemente su mano. Sintió una calidez subirle a su rostro. Link estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella, que podía sentir su aliento.

Le recordó el momento cuando rompió la barrera que cubría el castillo de Hyrule. Ella se había desmayado. No supo que sucedió. Pero , cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró con esos profundos ojos azules. Tan azules como el Lago Hylia. Sintió que no podía dejar de verlos. Pero, no era el momento para pensar en eso. Su misión era salvar a Zelda en ese momento.

Link se quedó mirando fijamente a Midna. Se encontraba demasiado cerca de ella. Y, no se había dado cuenta, hasta ese momento de lo hermosa que era la princesa del Crepúsculo. Era muy distinta a como era hace unos días. Y, sin embargo era la misma persona.

Reparo en su rostro. Nunca había observado tan detenidamente sus rasgos faciales. Miró a sus ojos color granate, al parecer sorprendidos y por último pasó su mirada a sus labios. No los había visto tan de cerca como en ese momento y los vio ligeramente entreabiertos.

Lentamente, Link inclinó su cabeza...

* * *

Zelda se había pasado la mayor parte del día observando los daños causados a la Ciudadela y platicando con los ciudadanos. Los cuales le decían que habían visto merodeando a seres extraños alrededor de las entradas.

Después de terminar de escucharlos y señalar los daños ocasionados. Se retiró diciendo que necesitaba alimentarse. Pero, en realidad estaba preocupada por Midna y Link, ya que en todo ese tiempo que estuvo dando vueltas por la Ciudadela. No recordaba haberlos visto.

Se fue directo al hotel al cuarto de Midna. Se sorprendió de encontrarla sola. Y afligida.

-¿Dónde está Link? – le preguntó Zelda a Midna.

-No sé. Repentinamente salió del cuarto. –respondió algo molesta Midna.

¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?.- ,le pregunto muy seria Zelda al ver la reacción de su amiga.

-Nada.

-Pero…, si me alejé lo suficiente.- se lamentaba Zelda al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Fue intencional?.-

-En parte si, y también no.- Le respondió mitad aliviada y molesta a la vez.- Lo hice, para que tuvieran una cita, mientras yo inspeccionaba los daños a la Ciudadela.

-No fue una cita. Todo el tiempo estuvimos aquí en el hotel.

Zelda arqueó las cejas visiblemente sorprendida.

-¿En el hotel? ¿ Y aun así no pasó nada?

-No y nunca pasará- susurró Midna.

¿Por qué? Preguntó Zelda.

-Hay un gran motivo-

¿Un motivo?

-Sí-

-Dime Midna- Esto es porque… ¿tú eres del Crepúsculo y Link de Hyrule?

-No.

¿Qué otro motivo podría impedirle a Midna llevar a cabo el plan? El único motivo que podría impedir algo así seria quizás…

-Es porque ,¿eres una princesa y Link un plebeyo?- preguntó Zelda.

Midna no respondió.Pero su mirada se tornó muy triste.

-¿Me vas a decir cual es?

-Lo siento. Es mejor dejarlo así. No sé por que te lo conté. Unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

- No encuentro otro motivo lo suficientemente fuerte para un impedimento de este tipo.

-Midna- le habló – Si al final, terminaste aceptando que Link es importante para ti y pudiste abrir todos esos bloques que te prohibían hablar…-¿Por qué no quieres decirlo?

-Como te dije, tengo mis motivos.

¿Por qué ese cambio repentino? ¿Un motivo más fuerte? ¿Será acaso…?

-¿Es una chica?- soltó Zelda.

Midna no respondió. Zelda supo de inmediato que ese era el motivo.

-¿Cómo se llama?- le demando saber.

-Ilia- respondió quedamente Midna.

¿Ilia? ¿La hija del alcalde de Ordon?- Zelda no mostraba sorpresa en su voz

-Hasta donde sé, ella vive en Ordon , su padre Bono es el alcalde y ella es una amiga de la infancia de Link.- le detallaba lo único que sabía de ella.

-Hubieras visto, como todos se acercaron a ver cuando recuperó su memoria. Hasta los gorones se retiraron del templo. Menos yo, que viajaba en la sombra de Link.- dijo Midna

-Yo, se puede decir también estuve ahí.- añadió Zelda. Recordaba vaguamente ese momento.

-Ahora ya comprendes por que no puedo decirle nada a Link.

-Sigo sin comprender.

-Al parecer no escuchaste nada de lo que dije.

-Escuché bien, pero sigo sin comprender- comentó Zelda

-Hasta donde sé. Ellos son amigos desde la infancia. Y si no me equivoco, es la única chica de la edad aproximada a la de Link.- le especifico Zelda.

-Tú debiste ver la manera en que Link sonreía cuando esa chica recobró la memoria. Al final, el motivo por el cual se ofreció a ayudarme, fue para salvar a los niños, para salvarla a … ella. -Incluso los niños se dieron cuenta del fuerte sentimiento entre ambos y decidieron dejarlos solos, algo parecido a lo que intentaste hacer hoy con nosotros.

Suspiró para sus adentros. En ese rato que estuvo a solas con Link, no le sonrió de la misma manera. Ella pensaba que quizás , él solamente esperaba a que ella se regresara a su mundo, para así poder irse de inmediato a Ordon donde quizás Ilia ya lo esperaba.

-Midna. Recuerda que soy la portadora de la sabiduría.- le señalaba Zelda.

-Lo sé.

Lo único que yo vi entre ellos fue una amistad cercana , una relación tipo hermano y hermana. Ilia le demuestra a Link, lo mucho que se preocupa por él y por Epona igual. Mientras que Link, como te diste cuenta todo este tiempo, es amable y generoso con todas las personas. Él no discrimina a nadie, a todos los trata como iguales, ya sean : Hylians, Zoras, Gorones y a ustedes los del Crepúsculo.

-Y eso que es la primera vez que salía de su pueblo.- agregó Zelda sorprendida de la personalidad del espadachín.

-Ojalá y todos fueran como él.- dijo Midna

-Midna, puede que como tú digas Ilia sienta más que amistad por Link. Pero, ¿Qué es lo que siente él por Ilia? ¿Qué es lo que él siente por ti?

-No deberías sacar conclusiones precipitadas- le señaló Midna.

-Tal vez no- coincidió Zelda .- Pero, tu tampoco deberías hacerlas.

_Creo que tendré cambiar de plan._ Pensaba Zelda mientras miraba a Midna de brazos hundidos y mirando al piso.

* * *

Link había salido del hotel. Necesitaba caminar y aclarar sus pensamientos.

Tiró una rupia morada dentro de la fuente.

Esperando su deseo se concretara lo más pronto posible.

Esperando que fuera cierto….

Continuara…

* * *

Finalmente terminé el cuarto capítulo. Les pido me disculpen por tardarme estuve muy ocupado y por si fuera poco, mi computadora me falló y la tuve que mandar a reparar.

Además estuve jugando el Resident Evil 6. Este juego también se los recomiendo. Y espero que para el próximo Wii U saquen pronto un juego de Zelda .Con esas gráficas se verá genial.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Quería agregar algo más de Midna y Link ,pero sentí que debía poner un impedimento.

El próximo capítulo es de Link. Ahí conoceremos más a fondo a nuestro protagonista de pocas palabras. En este fic, si habla un poco cómo se darán cuenta, pero igual trato de ponerle pocos diálogos, para hacerlo parecido a Link del juego.

Aunque seria interesante ver a Link hablar de vez en cuando. ¿no creen?

Gracias por sus reviews y sugerencias a :

**Fer20Diaz **Gracias por leer el fic!. Espero te guste el capítulo. El otro capítulo espero subirlo en noviembre y no tardarme tanto.

**Water Ripples ** Thanks for your review!. I hope you like the chapter.

**Guest **Gracias por tu comentario! Espero te guste el capítulo.

**HolyBlack **Gracias por tus comentarios aunque no me dejaste review me mandaste un PM . Espero te guste el capítulo amiga!

Nos leemos hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Futuro Incierto

En los anteriores capítulos se me olvidó escribir algo muy esencial:

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda pertenece a Shigeru Miyamoto, Eiji Aonuma, Takashi Tezuka y Nintendo respectivamente.

* * *

Midna permaneció sentada en el borde de la amplia cama durante veinte minutos, después de que Zelda se retiró de la habitación.

Volvió a reflexionar sobre los líos en los que estaba atrapada. Iba adquiriendo una nueva perspectiva del problema. Había matado a Zant y eso era malo, pero en verdad fue en defensa de su pueblo. Aceptaba, sin embargo que escapar del Crepúsculo quizá fue una estupidez. ¿Por qué huyó entonces? Por que estaba asustada y, sobre todo, era la única alternativa.

Lo más difícil de aceptar fue el dominio de su invulnerabilidad.

Después de forzar a Link a encontrar las piezas fundidas , ella empezó a … no querer que le pasara nada malo.Y la verdad es que había una parte de ella , una parte que no quería admitir, que quería evitar a toda costa quedarse de nuevo a solas. Tras ver lo que habían hecho con la reina de los Zoras, la había dejado con la sensación de que no era tan invulnerable como ella le gustaba pensar que era.

Todo habría sido mucho más fácil si simplemente se hubiera tratado de un engreído con una actitud machista… pero todo lo contrario, Link era tan amable, tan servicial, tan decidido.

De saber que las cosas terminarían así, hubiera hecho caso a su voz interior… Esa misma voz que le pedía a gritos que se liberara de él : el silencioso y tambaleante Link, aquel ser que la haría tardar el doble. Si hubiera marchado tras Zant ella misma…,no tendría que lidiar ahora con esa clase de asuntos.

Exhaló profundamente.

Sin embargo Link no era su único problema. Zelda era punto y aparte. ¿Por que tenía que verse envuelta en esa clase de líos? Como si no tuviera suficientes en su propio mundo...

Minutos atrás no le contó todo a la princesa. Omitió unas partes de lo que sucedió ese día ; su cercanía con Link y lo nerviosa que se puso al tenerlo tan cerca.

Le había pasado algo extraño cuando Link se acercó a ella. Algo extraño en la boca del estómago. Algo que no había sentido nunca.

Reparó como Link la miraba con una intensidad que la hizo sentir agradablemente incómoda. Sintió como su respiración se cortó al tenerlo tan cerca.

Ninguno de los dos pronunció una palabra durante unos momentos , y se quedaron mirándose uno al otro,

Inesperadamente Link dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Tengo que irme- dijo frustrado-. No es correcto que me encuentre en la habitación de una señorita.

Salió a toda prisa sin esperar un comentario de parte de ella.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que pudiera asimilar lo que sucedió.

¿Desde cuando le molestaba estar a _solas_ con ella?

Se durmieron siempre cerca el uno del otro. Más de una vez se acurrucó junto a Link en su forma de lobo para mitigar el frío. Y al despertar, lo primero que hacía era alejarse de él. No quería que malinterpretara su proxemia. Solamente se acercaba por tenerle confianza y, por que él se lo permitió al saber lo susceptible que era al clima de Hyrule.

Sin embargo, todo cambió una vez que adquirió su verdadera ,ahora salía despavorido de la habitación y no la miraba directamente a los ojos como solía hacerlo.

Midna se levantó de la cama y se acercó al espejo que colgaba en la pared de la habitación, todavía conservaba la capacidad de soportar la luz, y por ende su rostro se reflejaba claramente.

_¿Me veo tan distinta? _se cuestionó mientras examinaba su rostro azul._  
_

Midna se consideraba normal, aunque todo el tiempo le decían que era hermosa, ella sabía que el interior contaba más que el exterior. Con Zant aprendió esa lección.

El día en que ese maniático se presentó en el palacio, suspadres quedaron encantados con su presencia. Lo consideraban un excelente partido para ser futuro rey.

Sus damas de compañía, así como la mayoría de las mujeres que laboraban al servicio de la familia real, señalaron que Zant era atractivo. Sin embargo ella no pensaba igual . Zant no era exactamente bien parecido, pero tampoco era poco atractivo. Pero había algo en él que no le agradaba; no sabía exactamente que era, pero terminaba de agradarle . Cuando le expresó a su madre que no se casaría con un completo desconocido, sus progenitores, reaccionaron de una manera poco convencional; le reprendieron que no le estaban pidiendo su opinión , que se haría de acuerdo a su voluntad y que no escucharían más sus excusas, que actuara como una adulta.

Midna salió muy molesta del palacio- casi atropellando a cuanto Twilight se encontrará a su paso- evitando a toda costa ver a sus padres. Iba tan molesta que no se percató de que Zant salió tras ella.

Sus padres le dijeron que estaba en edad suficiente de contraer nupcias. Le apremiaron que estaba obligada a legar un heredero.

¿Era acaso lo único que les importaba? ¿Un heredero?

Para ella, ser soberana implicaba más que traer un hijo al mundo. Significaba dar su vida para resguardar la de su gente. Siempre velar por ellos. Sentía que debía existir un sentimiento de por medio con el que fuera su marido y futuro padre de sus hijos.

¡No podían obligarla a casarse! ¡No podían decidir su futuro por ella! No se trataba de elegir el próximo vestido que usaría en la conmemoración de el aniversario del Crepúsculo ¡No señor! Se trataba de decidir su futuro. Con quién compartiría su vida. Ella no quería fingir sentir algo por alguien a quien no amara. Si a sus padres les funcionó no significaba que con ella daría el mismo resultado.

¿Por que no podían comprenderla? ¿Por que tenían que seguir esa estúpida tradición de postar su vida "al mejor postor"?

Y fue en ese preciso momento, cuando Zant se acercó a ella aprovechando su vulnerabilidad.

Para ganarse su confianza, primero fingió comprenderla al respecto sobre su negativa al casarse con él. Le dijo que tampoco estaba de acuerdo en un matrimonio arreglado, y que sus padres, unos prominentes oligarcas, le exigían casarse por conflicto común de intereses,todo por el bien de su reino y sus habitantes.

Pero no pudo sostener por mucho tiempo su mentira ya que ella le preguntó sin rodeos cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

Por el rostro de Zant comenzó a extenderse lentamente una sonrisa.Y sin más preámbulos, le respondió lo que anhelaba ; Quería ser el rey del Crepúsculo y gobernar no solo ese mundo, sino también aquel que muchos años atrás los condenó a vivir en las sombras, ese mundo de la luz llamado Hyrule.

Le comentó que no estaba interesado en ella- ni en cualquier tipo de contacto físico- solamente le exigió a su futura esposa le entregara toda su magia, para así lograr sus planes y juntos gobernar ambos reinos.

Pero ella se negó y, ocurrió aquel incidente ; cuando Zant la maldijo y se transformó en una demonio.

Así que, ¿Zant era atractivo? Sí, era atractivo y también estaba loco de remate.

¿Cómo podían decir que era atractivo? Se sugestionó aun mirándose al espejo. Si lo hubieran visto saltando como un niño, cuando Link luchó contra él..., de seguro se retractarían de lo que pensaron.

Además,si lo comparamos con_ Link_…, Zant no tiene punto de comparación.

Al principio,Link le pareció un chico escuálido y sobre todo; muy pálido.¿Qué sabia ella de los estándares de belleza en Hyrule? ¡Absolutamente nada! Sólo le gustaban sus ojos ya que eran del mismo color de su piel : _azul_. Solamente aceptó viajar con él en busca de las piezas y todo por el color de sus ojos.

Ahora pensaba distinto sobre él. Link representaba al ser más : valiente, decidido, noble, respetuoso, caballeroso y atractivo de ambos mundos, y esos ojos azules; eran tan perfectos como su sonrisa, la cual rara vez mostraba.

Midna no comprendía por que los Espíritus de Luz se referían a él como _Bestia de Ojos Azules_

¿Qué tenia de extraño que sus ojos fueran azules siendo bestia? Si en su forma humana también lo eran. Las cuatro entidades divinas; Eldin, Farone, Lanayru y Latoan lo llamaron de la misma forma. Siempre tuvo curiosidad de preguntarles el porque se referían a Link de esa manera, pero, por un motivo u otro siempre desistía de hacerlo.

Se quedó observando en silencio su reflejo en el espejo nuevamente, prestando especial atención a sus ojos.

Inesperadamente..., se imaginó a Link,esbelto y alto, vistiendo su túnica verde ,y volvió a sentirlo: un nudo en el estómago y el corazón acelerado.

Cuando él tomó su mano. La chiflada de Midna había deseado que Link, _El Héroe_ _del Tiempo_ la besara. Por un instante, había creído que tal vez lo haría, pero, al final, no había sido así, y el sentido común le decía por qué: eran de diferentes mundos, ella era una princesa , - ilusa por cierto- que creía en esas falacias de encontrar al príncipe azul y por si fuera poco , a él le gustaba Ilia, su amiga de la infancia.

Antes de que Link se marchara. Fue cuando lo vio; algo colgaba del cuello de Link, y al prestar atención se percató que ese objeto era el obsequio que Ilia le entregó antes de partir al Templo del Cielo. El silbato de cerámica capaz de llamar a Epona.

Estaba segura que Link salió a toda prisa por ese obsequio, al recordar al objeto de su afecto: Ilia .

Una oleada de pánico sacudió a Midna. ¡Y ella, como una ilusa, pensando en el amor! El final siempre era inevitable. A esas alturas, ya tendría que haberse acostumbrado. Nada cambiaría en su vida, ni antes ni después de esa guerra.

Se apartó del espejo evitando mirarse en ese deplorable estado y se acercó arrastrando los pies a la cama.

Se hizo un ovillo, sintiéndose muy desdichada por que tendría que regresar pronto a su mundo y enfrentar a sus padres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Link caminaba pesadamente por el callejón sureste de la Ciudadela. Al pasar frente al Palacio de Fanadi se preguntó si sería buena idea consultar con ella.

Reparó en que no se encontraba la mujer que se topó varias veces afuera del negocio, y la cual,comentó que la vidente nunca fallaba en sus predicciones. Se preguntó si finalmente aquella dama, había conocido a ese hombre, -que de acuerdo a la vidente ,insistiría más de una vez a que salieran-

Decidió que no perdería nada al consultarla nuevamente, ya que fue de mucha ayuda en su búsqueda.

Al escuchar el sonido de la campanilla anunciarle que un cliente entró al negocio Fanadi de inmediato lanzó su habitual saludo.

"Bienvenido a la casa de la fortuna; el palacio de Fanadi. La suerte gira alrededor tuyo y…",la adivina interrumpió súbitamente su discurso al ver al cliente.

-Bienvenido principito verde- le señaló el asiento vacío-Tome asiento por favor.

-¿Quiere que vea su carrera o amor?- preguntó con voz tan penetrante como sus ojos y tan dura como sus facciones.

Link tomó asiento y miró indeciso a la mujer.

-Chico es la primera vez que te veo con poca determinación y… solo-

Link se sobresaltó al escuchar la última sentencia ¿acaso esa mujer llegó a verla?

-Aunque no pueda verlo, no significa que no sintiera la presencia que siempre te acompañaba como tu propia sombra- la vidente sonrió, con una expresión amistosa en la cara y con los ojos brillando de buen humor.

-Eres uno de mis clientes más asiduos. La gente te veía entrar y salir del palacio de Fanadi y luego esas tres chicas-Killi,Hanna y Misha- que siempre están merodeando fuera en el negocio de Purlo, corrieron la noticia de que chicos valientes y guapos se pasaban a mi palacio en busca del amor verdadero. El rumor se esparció como pólvora y mi cartera de clientes aumentó gracias a ti joven.

-Esta vez te diré la buenaventura sin costo para ti-la sonrisa de la mujer se ensanchó más que la anterior.

Link asintió con la cabeza.

La mujer consultó en su bola de cristal y conjuró las palabras mágicas que utilizaba en su videncia:

**_elihwa sekat gnidaol tiaw tuoba gniklat I ma tahw_**

Pasó unos minutos examinando minuciosamente,pero al transcurrir cierto tiempo,la vidente miraba preocupada a la bola al no obtener respuesta.

-¡Lo veo confuso!- exclamó ella negando con la cabeza.

-Chico, para una lectura más clara necesitaré leer la palma de tu mano.

Fanadi quitó su esfera de cristal-la cual depositó en el piso- dándole espacio a Link para poner sus manos. El espadachín presuroso las puso encima de la pequeña mesa.

La mujer sujetó ambas manos suavemente. Pasaba su mirada de una palma a otra.

-Me extrañan los sentimientos que experimenta usted-dijo, mientras las examinaba- Muchas impresiones ha sentido su corazón durante estos días que su aventura concluyó. Ante seres que desfilaban frente a usted como siluetas proyectadas por una linterna má ellos y usted había tan poca simpatía como si ellos fueran meras sombras de formas humanas y no seres reales.

-Usted es un chico muy solitario, pero eso sí; muy solidario no duda en ayudar cuando lo amerite la ocasión, vivió una infancia apartado del afecto de sus progenitores, y siempre ha recibido más gratos recuerdos por parte de desconocidos. Eso forjó su actual personalidad y su poco interés en la conversación, a usted le interesa más ser espectador que protagonista.

-¿Mira esta línea?- con su índice trazó el camino de la línea del destino, esta línea comienza en el medio de la palma ,cerca de la muñeca,y sube hasta la base del dedo corazón.

-Difícilmente encontraríamos una igual a esta. No sé si sabe usted lo especialmente que se encuentra situado en la vida. Tiene la felicidad al alcance de su mano. Los elementos de ella están preparados; sólo es preciso un movimiento que los combine. Usted procura apartar las posibilidades. Deles una ocasión de florecer y fructificarán.

- Cuando un joven, lleno de vida y salud, encantador, adornado con todas las dotes del nacimiento, se sienta y sonríe a una dama a quien usted...

Con sus ojos Link le imploró que siguiera leyendo.

-A quien usted conoce y quizá aprecia.

La extraña voz de aquella mujer y sus modales lo habían sumergido en una especie de extraño sueño. Inesperadas palabras brotaban de sus labios una tras otra, envolviéndolo en un manto de cosas desconocidas y misteriosas.

-Me siento agradecido por toda la ayuda que nos brindó- repuso él,sin dar más detalles sobre con quién estaba en deuda.

-¿Agradecido? No es precisamente gratitud lo que he creído ver en su rostro.

Link en ese preciso momento, bajó la mirada y se pasó la mano derecha remilgadamente por el pelo en la nuca.

-Su suerte está aún muy dudosa: algunos de los rasgos de su rostro contradicen los demás. El destino le ofrece una posibilidad de dicha; eso es evidente. Yo lo sabía antes de su llegada aquí este día. La suerte ha reservado un rinconcito para usted. De usted depende coger con la mano la fortuna que le ofrecen. Que lo haga o no, es discutible.

"_Entonces eso significa que…" _

-¡Bendita Diosa Hylia! ¡Por fin una consulta normal!- exclamó la mujer con voz aguda.

-No se ofenda joven, pero usted siempre venía a consultarme por cosas que estaban fuera de mi comprensión. Buscando lugares fantasiosos y objetos por demás extraños, me resultaba muy complicado el consultarlo.

Link se levantó de la silla, visiblemente contento por la consulta.

-Gracias Madame Fanadi-

- Cuando guste. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el salvador de Hyrule.

Salió del palacio de Fanadi decidido a aclarar sus pensamientos.

Mientras caminaba se puso a repasar lo que Fanadi le dijo.

En algo tenía razón la adivina. Recibía más muestras de afecto de desconocidos que de su propia estirpe.

Muchos ignoraban su pasado, su origen y quienes eran sus padres.

En especial sus padres…, Link no recordaba mucho de ellos, ya que fue abandonado a muy corta edad, tendría unos 3 años cuando fue dejado en Ordon. Pero un día cuando todavía vivía en la casa del señor Bo se encontró una carta.

Le llamó la atención la forma tan arrugada que presentaba el papel. Eso le indicó que la habían leído infinidad de veces .Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, ya era demasiado tarde, estaba leyendo la tercera línea de la carta.

_**Estimado Señor Bo **_

_**Esta es la primera y única carta que recibirá de mi parte.**_

_**Como usted sabe no puedo hacerme cargo de Link en estos momentos. Su madre biológica ha fallecido en terribles circunstancias y, como usted tiene conocimiento, mi actual esposa se encuentra embarazada de nuestro primer hijo.**_

_**No puedo criar a dos hijos en este momento, y menos si mi querida esposa desconoce su existencia.**_

_**Confieso que después de todos los problemas que sufrí con mi anterior mujer, mi único deseo es el empezar una nueva vida, formar una familia y vivir tranquilamente.**_

_**El llevarme a Link solo me traerá malos recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fue inmensa alegría.**_

_**Ese niño ya no forma parte de mi vida, pero conociendo su nobleza señor Bo, estoy seguro usted se hará cargo de él hasta que lo considere necesario. Espero que Link le sea de utilidad tarde o temprano.**_

_**Le imploro que no intente buscarme por ningún medio, ya que no volverá a tener noticias mías**_

_**No espero me comprenda. Solo sé que no puedo asumir esa responsabilidad.**_

_**D.W**_

Así que su padre estaba vivo… y ¿lo abandonó a su suerte? Así es. Y además tenía un hermano o hermana.

Al descubrir esas iniciales sintió una mezcla de curiosidad por saber sus orígenes, pero después de un tiempo perdió el interés en descubrirlo. Si a ese D.W no le importó hacerse cargo de él, decidió que tampoco debía preocuparse por él.

Link se sentía en deuda con el alcade de Ordon por ofrecerle su casa, alimento y ropa. Su llegada llenó el vacío que dejó la muerte de su esposa cuatro años más tarde cuando arribó. Y lo que menos deseaba era causarle molestias indagando sobre su pasado.

No quería ser una carga para el señor Bo, y por eso siempre ayudaba en todo lo que fuera posible , dejando a un lado los juegos y el estudio para ayudar en la aldea .

Al cumplir los 10 años recibió un regalo inesperado.

El alcalde Bo y Rusl partieron a un rumbo desconocido y al regresar trajeron una carreta repleta con varios obsequios.

A Ilia le trajeron diversos regalos y un silbato, a los más pequeños de la aldea; Colin, Beth y Talo les trajeron juguetes y ropa.

-También trajimos algo para ti Link- dijo Rusl al ver la cara ansiosa del pequeño.

-¿Para mí?- contestó, llevándose una mano al pecho.

El alcalde señaló el interior de la carreta.

El pequeño se acercó y se encontró a un pequeño potrillo.

-¡Oh, alcalde Bo, señor Rusl!-examinó al pequeño desde todos los ángulos -¡Es precioso! Un caballo…

-En realidad es una yegua- corrigió el alcalde.

-Me encanta, es el regalo más bonito que he recibido en mi vida. Gracias.¿Ves Ilia?- se acercó a mostrársela-. El alcade Bo y el señor Rusl me trajeron una yegua.¿No es la creatura más linda que hayas visto jamás? ¿Dónde la voy a poner? Ven y ayúdame a buscar.

Se alejó apresurado con Ilia a buscarle un sitio. Estaba tan emocionado que se olvidó de preguntarle a los adultos un lugar adecuado.

-¿Dónde la ponemos Ilia?

-Podemos llevarla con Fado a la caballeriza y que conviva junto a los demás animales de la granja.

-¡Claro!¿Como no se me ocurrió?

Los chicos subieron rápidamente a la granja en busca de Fado.

Rusl los observaba alejarse y no pudo evitar sentir compasión por aquel joven, al cual consideraba como su propio hijo. Cuando Link cumplió 10 años decidió que era hora de empezar a construirle su propio hogar. El joven crecía rápidamente y no era apropiado que viviera en la casa junto a la hija del alcalde.

Al ser el más joven y fuerte de la aldea , los aldeanos opinaron que lo ideal sería que Link viviera en la entrada. Así, el podría defender a los más jóvenes y adultos, si se veían afectados ante una amenaza.

Rusl junto a Link se pusieron a buscar el árbol más frondoso del lugar para convertirlo en su hogar y entre los dos comenzaron juntos su construcción. Al regresar de sus viajes Rusl realizaba algunas mejoras en la casa,inspirado por el anhelo de compensarlo por un pasado con el que él no había tenido nada que ver. En menos de un año terminaron con los últimos detalles, y Link se mudó a su nueva casa, pasando su cumpleaños número 11.

Con ayuda de los demás aldeanos decidieron ponerle Epona a la pequeña potrilla.

Link suspiró en sus adentros, añorando esos momentos.

Decidió que quizás una buena comida o una bebida le servirían en esos momentos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le tomó solo un momento decidir que le caería bien un trago. La taberna de Telma era el único lugar que permanecía abierto hasta entrada la madrugada. Y a grandes zancadas se dirigió a su destino.

Al abrir la puerta del local ,Link paseó la vista por el lugar. Descubrió que estaba abarrotado por guardias de Hyrule. No recordó haber visto tantos reunidos hace unos días atrás.

A otra mesa estaban situados Auru, Shad y Rusl. El trío festejaba tomando unas cervezas heladas.

De pie ante la barra estaba Jovani, otro lugareño que Link deseaba evitar en ese momento. No quería escuchar por enésima vez como su novia se había marchado con otro hombre.

Durante un momento, Link vaciló en el umbral del bar. Preguntándose , si para tomar un trago valía la pena , toparse con todos ellos. Finalmente, haciendo caso omiso de ellos, se dirigió al extremo más distante de la barra y se acomodó en un banco vacío.

Frente a él, apareció un vaso; Telma la voluptuosa dueña y bartender de la taberna le sirvió una cerveza helada.

-Supongo que preferirás cambiarte de lugar- aconsejó Telma.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Link.

-Me temo que no pasarás desapercibido esta noche- repuso ella.

Telma señaló un vaso medio vacío sobre la barra, a dos asientos de distancia.

Antes de que empezara a beber, sintió una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

-¡Vaya!, ¡Pero si es nuestro héroe!

Link se giró y se encontró con el rostro ebrio de Ashei. Tenía los ojos inyectados , casi tan rojos como sus mejillas.

-Tu siempre de misterioso- gruñó ella. Repentinamente, sujetó a Link por el cuello de la camisa y trató de levantarlo del banco.

Auru rodeó la barra, con una agilidad sorprendente dada su edad y corpulencia y se interpuso entre ellos.

-Tranquila, Ashei- la reprendió-. Aquí está prohibido ponerse los guantes.

-Auru, no interfieras- gritó ella. -¿Por qué no revelas como lo hiciste?

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Telma, y se levantó de la barra para intervenir en la conversación.

-No puedo explicarme, como este joven logró descifrar por su cuenta los misterios que nosotros cuatro no pudimos resolver- declaró Ashei.

-¡Qué inoportuno!- se lamentó Auru-. No importa como lo logró, lo que importa es que lo consiguió.

Ashei balbuceó unas palabras incomprensibles y Auru se aproximó a ella, que apenas podía permanecer de pie y con ayuda de un guardia , la llevaron lejos de la barra, a la mesa donde solían discutir sobre sus descubrimientos.

-Es la primera vez que la veo pasada de copas- reconoció sorprendida-. Supongo que es su manera de celebrar que todo acabó.

-Link, escúchame- le suplicó Telma- .Disculpa los modales de Ashei, ya sabes que fue criada como un varón. Así es ella, pero solo con las personas que le agradan.

-Sí- Link asintió con un lento movimiento de cabeza.

-Eso me recuerda…- reconvino ella-. Ilia me escribió una carta.

Link se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre.

-Me escribió que recuperó su memoria gracias a ti y que estará esperándote en Ordon.

Link sintió un repentino calor en las mejillas.

El motivo de su llegada era para intentar poner en orden sus pensamientos, y la dueña lo sacaba de su ensimismamiento.

-Sabía que lo lograrías- reconoció orgullosa-. Nunca dudé de ti, eres más valiente que cien soldados reunidos de Hyrule.

Ashei regresó a la barra deslizándose, aprovechando el descuido de sus compañeros que festejaban, y se sentó en el lugar que ocupaba minutos atrás.

-Telma, por que no sirves dos cervezas claras para nosotras , y- miró a Link de arriba abajo-… cerveza oscura para este guapo caballero.

-No, gracias- dijo Link-. Pero, por favor beban ustedes señoritas. Hay demasiadas cosas que arreglar en esta ciudad. Necesito ayudar lo más que pueda antes de partir- se puso de pie- Disculpen. Tengo que reunirme con la princesa Zelda para saber en que puedo ser útil.

Telma se quedó sorprendida. Ese chico salvó Hyrule y no reparaba en descansar.

Ashei se volvió hacia Telma y sonrió.

-Me agrada. ¿Dices que es de Ordon? ¿Hay más chicos como él en ese lugar?

-Ese chico es único. Pero, créeme no es tu tipo.

Ashei arqueó las cejas.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Te reservas ese territorio de caza? Si es así , nada más dímelo y…

-No me interesan los chicos menores- la cortó con brusquedad.

-Excelente- reconoció Ashei, que lo miraba alejarse-, porque creo que me gusta estar cerca de él.

Esa confesión generó sentimientos encontrados en Telma. Ashei no vio la cara de tristeza que puso Link cuando se encontró a Ilia en su bar y ella no lo reconoció. Ella intuía que entre ellos dos había algo más que una simple amistad. Telma sabía que Ashei actuó bajo los influjos del alcohol, una vez que volviera a ser la misma de siempre, negaría rotundamente que ella fuera capaz de declarar semejante tontería. Al menos eso esperaba que sucediera. Por que si Ashei iba tras Link… no terminaría en nada bueno.

Ilia merecía ser felíz. Esa linda chica logró cautivar su corazón. Mira, que arriesgar su propia vida para salvar a un Zora convaleciente no era algo de verse todos los días. Mentalmente les deseó éxito con sus vidas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Link escuchaba el fuerte martilleo de su propio corazón. Se detuvo en la fuente intentando relajarse.

Mientras miraba el agua recordó la escena en la habitación.

No le pareció correcto ser descortés con una princesa. Si Hyrule y el Crepúsculo volverían a coexistir , ¿Qué pensarían los habitantes del Crepúsculo al enterarse de su falta de cortesía?

Esperaba que la princesa del Crepúsculo comprendiera. Para su sorpresa,ella lo tomó de mala manera y comenzó a sollozar.

Se acercó presuroso a su lado al verla llorar. Después de todo lo que sufrió por culpa de Ganondorf y Zant. Se sintió miserable al verla en ese estado por su culpa.

-Midna- tomó suavemente su mano-. Perdóname, soy un tonto.

Ella levantó la vista y sus ojos rojos brillantes se encontraron los suyos.

Link nunca la había visto tan cerca . Observó su hermoso rostro y sus largas pestañas, sus labios estaban separados, como si estuviera asombrada. Y vista a esa distancia, parecía más linda de lo que le había parecido el día anterior. Inexplicablemente sintió como un repentino calor comenzaba a recorrerle el cuerpo,y sin saber por que, comenzó a inclinarse hacia ella.

El objeto que colgaba del cuello deslizó abruptamente mientras se inclinaba.

Link bajó su vista al objeto : el silbato de cerámica de Ilia.

"_Ilia"_

_¡Ya no tienes que preocuparte más por mí! No importa cuánto tardes. Te estaré esperando. La chica le sonrió._

Link emitió un pequeño exabrupto provocado por la frustración.

Su reacción al ver a Midna lo había pillado desprevenido. Sintiéndose culpable , dio unos pasos atrás un poco ruborizado.

-Tengo que irme- dijo frustrado-. No es correcto que me encuentre en la habitación de una señorita. Salió apresurado de la habitación, pero no se volvió para que no lo viera sonrojado.

No estaba preparado para su reacción ante la Princesa del Crepúsculo.

"_¿Qué es lo que me sucede? ¿Por qué reaccioné así al verla tan cerca? ¿Y por qué me sentí mal al recordar a Ilia?"_

En tanto la partida de Ilia lo había dejado indiferente, la cercanía de Midna le provocaba una reacción aguda y viril.

Él había construido una vida idónea para Epona y para sí mismo. Tenía lo que deseaba , ni más ni menos; vivía en una pequeña y agradable aldea, trabajaba en el rancho de Fado cuidando a las cabras, un círculo de viejos amigos y una amiga muy especial en Ilia. Entonces, Midna llega a su vida y todo comienza a cambiar. Epona era demasiado indomable y Midna no pareció molestarle. Y en cuanto a él, decidió que lo mejor era comenzar a actuar como el tipo de hombre que era antes de ser elegido. Pero no sabía si quería volverlo a ser.

Link meneó la cabeza con un gesto negativo_._

"_Debo buscarme otra cosa en que pensar"_

Miró la cantidad de rupias que yacían en el fondo, la mayoría de ellas eran verdes y azules, se podía vislumbrar una que otra roja. Se preguntó si estaba así de llena antes de que las sombras aparecieran o si ese era su estado normal.

Nunca había sido supersticioso, pero en ese momento no sabía que hacer. Necesitaba una señal que le indicara que era lo más conveniente.

Extendió la mano hacia la bolsa de rupias que llevaba sujeta al cinturón y buscó en el interior. En ese momento traía consigo 10 rupias verdes, 2 rojas, 3 azules y 1 morada. Había gastado una gran cantidad al comprar la armadura mágica, aunque el precio original era de 100,000 rupias consiguió comprarla en 598 rupias , afortunadamente no se vio en la necesidad de usarla. Podía ir por una rupia de 100 a la casa de Jovani pero no tenía deseos de escuchar a su gato Gengle alardear de la cantidad de dinero regado por montones.

Sin pensárselo demasiado, sacó la rupia morada y la lanzó a la fuente.

"_Me pregunto si será cierto que las fuentes cumplen deseos. Diosas,si pueden escucharme, les imploro me digan que es lo conveniente para mí"_

Cerró sus ojos y los apretó fuertemente, mientras repetía su plegaria,esperando su deseo se concretara lo más pronto posible. Esperando que fuera cierto…

La tardía luna de verano brillaba oronda sobre el despejado cielo nocturno. Link se alejaba a través de las sinuosas y poco iluminadas calles de la Ciudadela, y en lo alto, en el cielo, una estrella se iluminó.

La plegaria del Héroe de Hyrule fue escuchada y pronto, muy pronto, recibiría una respuesta oportuna.

Continuará…

* * *

Primero que todo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios me alegra cada que leo un mensaje. Ustedes son mi fuente de inspiración. Thanks a lot

La historia la tenía escrita en otra laptop , la cual se me descompuso y no guardé respaldo alguno, aunque desde Marzo tengo otra nueva tuve que reescribirla otra vez y agregarle otras cosas para hacer más largo el capítulo.

Les pido me disculpen por tardarme en actualizar.

Gracias por sus comentarios a través de la historia a :

Megamewgirl

Water Ripples

Twilight triforce Mafer

SubmaliTheAxis

HolyBlack

Fer20Diaz

biniru-chan

Elii Monteith

Aoi-Hoshigaki.n.26

DREIGNUS

Serebi

RiyuLeo

XxJulsxX Ram

Midink

Guest

Andres

¡Gracias!

Muchas gracias nuevamente por seguir la historia, espero a leer sus comentarios acerca de este capítulo donde me expresen que opinan y el siguiente lo subiré en menos tiempo.

Espero sea de su agrado.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
